White Rose
by quill528
Summary: Artemis Fowl is 16, and a new problem presents itself for him... in the form of a 15 year-old girl. But not just any 15 year-old girl. This is Rose Montague, who has managed to lose her properties in an attempt to cheat a company out of billions of dollar


White Rose: Chapter 1

Surprises

_In which our story starts, a few people babble, and the main characters make a halfway-decent attempt at a witty dialogue_

            The ebon-haired teenager yawned wearily as he glanced out the car window. His giant-sized manservant was driving in the front seat, while the boy, Artemis Fowl, amused himself briefly on his laptop. But eventually, the 16 year-old grew bored of tantalizing his peers on chat boards, and carefully shut the computer, then slid it into a newly installed compartment.

            "Butler, not to sound childish…" Artemis began, ignoring his manservant's snort at the impossibility. "…but, are we there yet?"

            Butler resisted the urge to reply, "Does it _look_ like we're there yet?" and instead, answered with, "No, sir. We will be there within 20 minutes, though."

            "Good," Artemis muttered. He had been sitting in this car for hours now, as Butler insisted that, with all of the airplane security lately, this was the quickest way to Paris from Fowl Manor.

            They were meeting a possible business rival, some American woman by the name of Rosalyn Sarah Montague. Artemis had no doubt in his mind that she would be rather difficult to deal with, as records showed that she was about as active a criminal as Artemis was. But she would be dealt with, and Artemis would continue in his business.

            He had no idea what he was getting into.

~*~

Fowl's car parked in an alley, and the boy walked briskly toward the restaurant they had agreed to meet at, with his manservant tailing him. He was early, so he sank down in a chair outside the restaurant, idly drumming his fingers on the cheap plastic surface of the table. Butler sat across from Artemis, glancing around to see if he could find Montague, but others accompanied every woman who came to the restaurant.

Artemis was studying his neatly manicured nails, when a girl who looked to be the same age as himself sat down in an empty seat at his table. Her black ringlets were pulled back in a long ponytail, and her gray eyes studied Artemis, a slight smile playing on her lips. Her complexion was nearly as pale as Artemis', and she had a pretty, heart-shaped face.

"Excuse me, young lady-," Butler began, but she cut him off with a quick, "You're Butler, right?" She smirked, and looked at Artemis. "And this must be Fowl…"

Understanding reached Artemis' brain, and he nodded curtly. "Montague I presume? And your bodyguard," he added, as a tall, bulky man joined them at the table.

"Ooh, he's fast," Montague said sarcastically to her bodyguard, who was scanning Butler over.

"I understand you had a deal for me?" Artemis said, frowning slightly.

"Oh, yes. I've heard of your previous dealings, and I was interested. Especially because of this teensy dilemma I've managed to come across," Montague said smoothly, barely blinking as she stared at Artemis.

"Dilemma?" Artemis repeated, trying not to lose his composure. It was odd. HE was the one being psyched out, while this girl was probably trying to trick him into something.

"Yes, Fowl. A dilemma. But I think that you might be just the solution. Y'see, after a previous venture, I got in a tight spot, and it ended up so that company I was trying to relieve of a few billion dollars, ended up in the possession of my properties. I intend to earn back my money, but I can't without the help of another. And what better 'other' than you, Fowl?"

"So what do you want?" Artemis asked warily. He glanced at Butler, but the two bodyguards were currently in the middle of a staring match.

"I want you to help me get back my home, my company, and my money. If we succeed, I will pay large amounts," she said.

"And how much would 'large amounts' be?" Artemis asked, raising his eyebrows. Montague slid a piece of paper across the table, and Artemis' eyebrows shot up further at the number.

"I will also require a place of residence for the time we work together," she said, taking this as a 'yes'. "Possibly in your manor?"

"What? Why?" Artemis blinked in surprise, and Butler's attention quickly moved to Montague, his eyes narrowed mistrustingly.

"Do we have a deal, Fowl?" she asked, ignoring that he spoke.

"I believe he asked a question, Montague," Butler cut in.

"It would make it easier to work together," she replied, frowning slightly.

"I think…" Artemis said slowly, thinking hard. This could be a major advantage, and boost his funds. "…I think we have a deal, Montague."

"Good," she said, replacing her frown with a thin smile. "And, please. Call me Rose." 


End file.
